


introductory

by doyeorem (choris)



Series: hwaa - overture [1]
Category: The Legend of the White Snake, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not a fic, Sect Leader Wēn Qíng, There are too many characters, again. this is not a fic. it's random notes. for a paracosm., also idk how straight ppl work so it wasn't going to happen anyway, basically everyone is gay idc, chaotic bi wwx, disaster gay LWJ, firstly idk how to tag, i accidentally projected too much and now i have a bunch of aspec characters and paras, i threw away like half of canon so i can get a nice happy ending, just notes on a paracosm as i attempt to make it make sense, lesbian and possibly aspec wen qing, messed up and now we have mpreg wwx too, no sex is involved bc i said so, secondly i have too many things to tag, too many paras too, wei wuxian gets love and friends and family and nice things bc i said so, wen ning lives, yilingwei sect happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choris/pseuds/doyeorem
Summary: Notes and stuff for my MDZS/CQL inspired - heavy emphasis on inspired because boy did I change things - paracosm (I have MaDD) which also took inspiration from the Legend of the White Snake and then spiraled into a hot mess. I guess you can read if you want? But there's nothing of substance here so if you're looking for legitimate fics this isn't the place. But if you want you can like, throw ideas and suggestions. They're very welcome.
Relationships: Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Original Male Character(s), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Original Character(s), Niè Huáisāng/Original Character(s), Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn & Original Character(s), Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Wēn Qíng/Original Female Character(s), Xiǎo Xīngchén & Original Character(s), Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi & Original Character(s)
Series: hwaa - overture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141874
Kudos: 3





	1. para/chara: songxuexiao family

**Xue Yang (薛 洋) - Human - Cultivator**  
Courtesy: Xue Chengmei (薛 成美)   
Also: Chengmei-sanren  
Arsenal: Jiangzai (降灾), sword

**Song Lan (宋 岚) - Human - Cultivator**  
Courtesy: Song Zichen (宋 子琛)  
Arsenal: Fuxue (拂雪), sword

**Xiao Xingchen (晓 星尘) - Human - Cultivator**  
Arsenal: Shuanghua (霜华), sword

**Xiao Qing (晓 箐) - Human - Cultivator**  
Also: A-Qing (阿箐), Little Blind  
Arsenal: TBD

**Xiao Yueliang (晓 月亮) - Human(?) - Cultivator**  
Also: Daiyu (黛玉), Xiao-sanren  
Arsenal: Yanyu (烟雨), sword; Yueshi (月食), bow+arrow; Zhenli (真理), dizi; Dounu (都怒), sword

**Xiao Hei (晓 黑) - Spirit - Leopard**  
Courtesy: Xiao Yewan (晓 夜晚)  
Arsenal: Heihua (黑花), sword; Yongyuan (永远), dizi

Family Rundown: 

  * Xingchen and Yueliang are biological siblings
  * Yueliang met Xue Yang during the time she was off the mountain before her reunion with Xingchen
  * Yueliang and Xue Yang recognize each other as siblings
  * Yueliang is A-Hei's mom
  * Xingchen is A-Qing's dad
  * Song Lan and Xue Yang become dads after A-Qing's scheming proves fruitful




	2. para/chara: li-cang-wen family

**Cang Ning (藏 宁) - Higher Spirit - 5 Tailed Fox**  
Courtesy: Cang Liqiu (藏 丽秋)  
Also: Empress Cang  
Arsenal: Xifeng (西风), sword; Yangguang (阳光), pipa

 **Wen Qing (温 情) - Human - Cultivator**  
Also: Sect Leader Wen  
Arsenal: needles (?)

 **Wen Ning (温 宁) - Human - Cultivator**  
Courtesy: Wen Qionglin (温 琼林)  
Arsenal: bow+arrow

 **Cang Shu (藏 顺) - Higher Spirit - 6 Tailed Fox**  
Courtesy: Cang Nuanjun (藏 暖君)  
Arsenal: Hongzui (红罪), sword; Ganbei (干杯), pipa

 **Cang Jing (藏 精) - Higher Spirit - 6 Tailed Fox**  
Courtesy: Cang Junling (藏 君灵)  
Arsenal: Shaoxie (烧血), sword; Xianmu (羡慕), pipa

 **Cang Su (藏 肃) - Higher Spirit - 6 Tailed Fox**  
Courtesy: Cang Nuojun (藏 娜君)  
Arsenal: Hongye (红叶), sword; Youyi (友谊), pipa

 **Birth: Li Zhi (立 智) - Higher Spirit - Serpent**  
Courtesy: Li Taimin (立 太敏)  
Also: Yu Lin Daifu (玉 鳞 大夫)  
Arsenal: Dongfeng (东风), sword; Junzi (君子), yangqin

 **Li Qing (立 青) - Eldritch Spirit - Osprey**  
Courtesy: Li Mingzhu (立 明珠)  
Arsenal: Yuanfen (緣分), sword; Qingting (傾聽), erhu

 **Li He (立 河) - Eldritch Spirit - Osprey**  
Courtesy: Li Huanhai (立 欢海)  
Arsenal: Xiaoshun (孝順), sword; Manzou (慢走), pan flute

Family Rundown:

  * Liqiu is Taimin's little sister
  * Taimin's kids are Mingzhu and Huanhai
  * Liqiu is Wen Qing's eventual wife 
  * Nuanjun, Junling, and Nuojun are Liqiu's nieces and nephew via her cousin, who was the original direct heir before the siege, and should've been Empress instead of Liqiu who was literally last in line for inheritance




End file.
